


Perception

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Perception

Bart Bass remembers the time when he smoked his first hand-rolled cigar. Cuban, of course. A cute blonde cut the end off and held a gold lighter out. It winked at him when the light hit it right. He had watched the other. Discreetly, of course. Inhaling so deeply his cheeks hollowed.

It burned going down, refusing to let his features show his brief pain. The smile on his face at a joke that wasn't funny, covered his grimace before he exhaled. Watching the smoke rise to mingle with the other plumes of smoke gave Bart a smug satisfaction.


End file.
